


September Fourth

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s sappy and it’s ridiculous, the two of them in matching tuxes and ties, and if it were anyone else Stevie would scoff at the sentimentality of it all.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	September Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> What a blessing, that the 'anniversary' prompt would come up and we'd be gifted with [this beautiful snapchat](http://mythicalcity.tumblr.com/post/147294650047/excuse-me) in the same day. And I may have done a little too much research to see what was the actual day they most likely met but ya gotta do what ya gotta do, right?

It’s sappy and it’s ridiculous, the two of them in matching white tuxes and pink cummerbunds, like two idiot kids headed to senior prom twenty years too late. They’ve gotten dressed way too early; the guests won’t be arriving for another hour and a half, and barely anything is even set up yet. Stevie had tried telling them that, but Rhett had just grinned and said he’d waited this long, he could wait a little longer, and Link—well, Link had opened the door wild-eyed, his bowtie clenched in his shaking hand, and stared at her with mute panic.

She’d quickly handed tie-tying duty off to Chase, who’d stepped in with a smile so reassuring and hands so steady that she could practically hear Link’s spine decompressing as she hurried over to the kitchen to check on Eddie and Daniela’s progress with the cake. So now they’re just sitting, apart (because god forbid they see each other, like they didn’t go shopping for the tuxes together in the first place), twiddling their thumbs or—probably texting each other, if Stevie’s being completely honest.

If it were anyone else she’d would scoff and shake her head at the sentimentality of it all.

As it is, she sniffles as inconspicuously as she can and concentrates on twisting the stems of the sweet-smelling Mojave lupines around one another, the tiny purple flowers creating a softly fragrant garland to drape around the wireframe altar. Behind her, she can hear Jen and Becca setting up folding chairs, the squeak of metal providing an oddly harmonious backbeat to the Sufjan Stevens they’ve got playing on low. Stevie sets the garland down, runs a hand through her hair, and jumps at the touch of a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re not fooling anyone,” Lizzie says, a smile in her voice. When Stevie turns to glare, Lizzie offers a tissue from the pack in her skirt pocket, her own eyes sparkling behind her glasses.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stevie replies. She’s cultivated an image over the years at Mythical Entertainment, and she’ll be damned if today destroys it.

She blows her nose, the sound echoing embarrassingly. She sighs.

“Hmm,” Lizzie says, pressing the pack of tissues into Stevie’s hand. “Keep ‘em, I got more in my desk. Anyway, Alex called me, he and Mike are stuck in traffic on the 405, but they should be here with plenty of time to set up the tables.”

Stevie lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “And everyone else—”

“Everyone else is at home, getting ready, or they’re on the way back here.” Lizzie smiles again, gentler this time, and picks up the cream tulle from where it’s heaped on the table next to the flowers. “You did good, kid. They’re gonna love it.”

An hour and a half later, the guests are seated on either side of the petal-strewn aisle, the altar is wrapped in gauzy cream and fragrant purple, the soft strains of Merle Haggard’s ‘Don't Seem Like We've Been Together All Our Lives’ are playing over the speakers, and Stevie is resolutely _not_ clutching a tissue like a lifeline.

Suddenly the doors at the back of the room open, the sound impossibly loud over the hush of the waiting crowd, and as one, everyone turns to look.

Rhett and Link stand framed in the doorway, arm in arm, matching tuxes, cummerbunds, ties, wide smiles and all. The setting sun behind them casts a glow that pales in comparison to the pure joy radiating from their faces, and as they make their way down the aisle, thirty five years to the day from their first meeting back in Buies Creek, the music switches to ‘Endless Love’.

It’s sappy and it’s ridiculous and it’s completely over the top, and Stevie? Stevie weeps like a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't Seem Like We've Been Together All Our Lives](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EV1Y9PPAKqo) \- Merle Haggard  
> [Endless Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JM_R1R28kLM) \- Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross  
> [Mojave lupines](http://www.fireflyforest.com/images/wildflowers/plants/Lupinus_sparsiflor_400.jpg)


End file.
